This research project is designed to develop clinically applicable diagnostic techniques. A laboratory group, well rounded in experimental method and experienced in research techniques and hardware, is developing an ophthalmological electrodiagnostic facility. The main purpose is to develop a more sensitive clinical ERG technique by removing as many variables from the technique as possible. With a modern electrical recording system already developed, the stimulus conditions are being manipulated and carefully controlled to reduce variability and increase sensitivity of the ERG as a clinical test. Continuation of work in visual evoked responses (VER) is also proposed. This work will center around the understanding of visual processing in the normal and the functionally amblyopic eye. The correlation of electrophysiological and psychophysical techniques will be the main avenue of these studies. Techniques for studying the process of lateral inhibition will be sought and studies of eye movements and fixation will begin.